


Constricted Delivery

by Armasyll



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Ball Sucking, Deepthroating, Extreme Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armasyll/pseuds/Armasyll
Summary: Eunectes of Reptilia, acting ambassador to Zootopia, wants some god damn pizza.





	Constricted Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> With art from Zhan, used with their permission.  
> Images backed up here http://imgur.com/a/HzZQC

Ambassador Eunectes slithered into Snekland's embassy in Zootopia.

 _'Mlem, so glad today is over, I can finally rest my tail,'_ she thinks to herself. Coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs that would lead up to the embassy suite, she glared.

Grumping to herself, she slithered along the railing, "Fucking mammals with legs, inconsiderate cloaca-felching fuckfaces." Finally up the stairs, she continued on her way to her room.

Again, she stopped- this time at a door. "Who the fuck closed my god damn door!?" she hissed at the offending slap of wood.

With a frown, she pushed herself up to the brass doorknob, took it into her mouth, and pulled down. The door clicked open, and she spat the handle out.

Slithering into the room, she sloughed off her raiments of office, and wound herself up the bedpost, and onto her bed. On top of the soft, salmon sheets, she twisted her body around so that her belly was facing up, and she let out a sigh.

Then, her stomach grumbled.

Laying still for a moment longer, she pondered, _'I'm so tired, I'mma get something delivered,'_

Rolling back onto her stomach, she shuffled over to the nightstand where there was, thankfully, a snake-friendly phone. Looking for places in the area that delivered, she found a pizza store. _'Meh, good enough,'_ she thought to herself, and put in an order.

Extra large with mushrooms and bug sausage.

Now, the waiting game.

The embassy doorbell rang as Eunectes slithered out of the bathroom, having just come out of a hot bath. Stopping by an intercom, she booped the voice button and spoke, "Yes?"

A nervous voice on the other end answered, "Uh, Pizza delivery for 'Snekland's Best Ambassador'?" Her tongue flicked out as she smiled, "Yes, that's definately me, you may enter," and she booped another button that unlocked the door.

As the entrance door slid open, a brown stallion with light brown hair stepped in, balancing her extra large in a hoof, somehow. _'Ooh, apparently he has another extra large, too,'_ she thought to herself, her eyes quickly going over the bulge in his crotch.

She called over to him, "Just place that on this table beside me while I get your money," As he did just that, she slid over to a table with a mammal-specific wallet and nudged it open with her mouth.

"Would you mind helping me with this- I'm sure you know what it's like without 'hands,'" she said, nudging at her wallet.

"Ofcourse, ma'am- Ambassador," the colt said.

As he bent down to pick up the wallet, Eunectes struck. "If you fuck me I'll give you an extra hundred for a tip," she said. The colt dropped the wallet and turned around in an instant, his eyes wide.

She continued, "I've heard a saying you mammals have about horses, 'hung like a horse'?" and gave pause, staring at him with unblinking eyes. "I believe it is in my duty as an embassador to, ah, experience the customs of this land," she added, hoping to convince him.

The stallion gulped, and brought a hoof up as he took a step back. Eunectes would not be denied, though. "I can unhinge my jaw and suck your balls and cock at the same time-"

The colt let out an estranged neigh and tripped on the corner of the table, landing on his rear. Eunectes slid between his legs and up his chest, bringing her face into his vision. Letting her tongue flick against his nose, she asked in what she hoped was an endearing tone, "Sssso, yes?"

Again the colt gulped, "Uh, well, this is my last delivery for the night-" and she quickly cut him off, "Good!" and slithered down to his crotch, and undid his pants with her mouth, with the colt pushing them down for her.

Her tongue slithered out, tasking the musk coming off of the colt's exposed crotch. _'Just like all those pornos,'_ she thought, staring down at his balls and the sheath.

Bringing her head down, she stared into the colt's eyes as she slowly opened her mouth, and inched closer to his large sack.

First, she took one into her mouth, and sucked on it gently- His sheath twitched and his breathing hitched.

Then, as she sucked the other into her mouth, she could feel her cheeks bulge. Pulling her head back and tugging gently, she continued sucking on his balls.

The colt she was servicing let out an airy groan, and reached down with a hoof to rub at his cock. She continued pulling back, the skin around his flaccid cock pulling with her, and let his out of her mouth with a wet pop.

"Ah, fuck," the colt groaned.

Snaking her way along his stiffening cock, she smiled at him. Rubbing her head against his cockhead, she slid the rest of her body along his legs, and opened her mouth. Lashed her tongue against the opening of his cock, she lapped up the precum that beaded at the tip.

Then, in the blink of a mammal's eye, she took the entire length into her mouth in one go. _'Yessss,'_ she thought, _'I haven't had meat this big since the president's dinner back home,'_

Working the muscle along her body, she squeezed and twisted all around the meat rod. The stallion laid back, giving appreciative words and groans to the ambassador, but the only thing she could hear at that moment was the pounding of his blood through his cock.

Pressing her mouth further into his crotch, she slowly spread her bottom jaw, and felt the familiar twinge of it become unhinged at the center. Then, using her tail, she pushed his balls up to her mouth, and retracted her jaw around them.

 _'Ha! I've still got it,'_ she tought to herself.

She knew that she might look rediculous, but she swayed her body left and right, quickly, feeling the already hard cock practically in her stomach pulse and throb.

Another throb down her throat, and she felt a warmth seap further down.

Pulling back, letting his balls slide out of her mouth, she stopped at just the tip of his cock, and continued swallowing the load as it came. The colt spoke to her, gasping, "Wow- you're the first- ah- girl that could take the whole thing,"

Eunectes pulled herself off his cock, "Well, let's see what other firsts I can break for you,"

* * *

* * *

Later the next morning, Eunectes had to cancel all of her appointments. She could barely move her body, her jaw was sore, her throat- her entire throat- hurt, and her cloaca was still gaping.

They'd fucked in the commons room, against the entrance door, which was slightly ajar the entire time, in her bedroom, and then one last time in the bathroom as they cleaned off.

And she got it all on video, for future enjoyment.

Glorious 1080p recordings, with sound, thanks to the security cameras.

She ended up giving the pizza store a 5-star review, and got the pizzacolt's number.


End file.
